The Bee Documentary
by Leonis-Noctem
Summary: Cas and Blathazar break up and Castiel is left crying in a movie theatre. Dean finds him and they fall in love... Just kidding life doesnt work like that...Does it?


Everyone had told Castiel that Balthazar would just break his heart, but Castiel didn't believe them. At first Balthazar was charming and nice with his British accent and complete hotness. He'd take Castiel on extravagant dates and shower him with gifts. They had been dating for a month when Balthazar had wanted to start having sex. Castiel loved Balthazar but he wasn't sure if he was ready to take the next step with him. Castiel, at 20, was still a virgin, he wanted to save himself for the man that he was going to be with for the rest of his life. They had been dating for two months when Castiel decided that he was ready.

They were going on a date to see a new bee documentary that Castiel wanted to watch and afterward Castiel was going to tell him.

They were sitting beside each other watching the movie holding hands when Balthazar turned toward him and got his attention, "Cas, I want to break up."

"What?! Why?!" Castiel whispered harshly trying not to disturb the other people watching the movie.

"I just don't think things are working out between us." Balthazar attempts to placate his ex-boyfriend but it falls flat, "It's not you, it's me. "

Castiel gives a watery laugh as tears well in his eyes, "Is it because I wouldnt sleep with you?"

"Of course not!" Balthazar tries to deny it but they both know he's lying.

They both are silent for a moment before Balthazar awkwardly scratches his neck, "I think it would be best if I leave now."

Balthazar walks out of the theatre leaving behind a crying Castiel. Castiel stays in the theatre comforted by the dark quietness and the occasional buzzing of his favorite animal. He didn't even notice the movie had finished till a man had come over to him and told him that the movie was over and that he'd have to leave.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Twenty year old Dean Winchester was working part time at the movie theatre to help pay for his little brother to go to France with his French class. The job was alright, it wasn't too much work and he got paid well enough.

Dean was cleaning up one of the theatres after its movies finished, when he found a man curled up in his seat. Dean could hear quiet sobs coming from him.

"Uh, excuse me, sir. Another movie starts in five minutes, you'll have to leave." Dean tries to say it without sounding like a douche.

The crying man looks up and Deans taken aback by the man's beautiful sapphire eyes. Even though the man's face is red and splotchy and tears are still pouring out from his puffy eyes Dean thinks he is beautiful.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-

"I'm sorry, just give me a minute and I'll leave." Castiel rasped out, his throat hurting from crying for so long.

"Are you okay? Were you watching a sad movie?" The man who had interrupted his self pity session asked him looking uncomfortable at Castiels crying.

Castiel shook his head, "Bee documentary."

The man now looked utterly confused so Castiel added, "I'm not crying because of the movie. My boyfriend just broke up with me." Castiel wanted to continue and rant about how Balthazar was an asshole and how everyone was right but he didn't want to burden this man when he didn't even know him.

"Oh, sorry man. Do you want to talk about it?" Dean didn't know why he was offering, for all he knew this guy could be a killer trying to lure him in. The thought made Dean almost want to laugh, this guy didn't look like he could hurt a fly, but he did look miserable and Dean wanted to help him.

"You don't even know my name and aren't you working now? Castiel replied bewildered finally looking up at the man only to be lost in forrest green eyes.

"My shift ended ten minutes ago my last job was to clear out this theatre. All I have to do is change and grab my stuff then I'll be done. My name is Dean Winchester by the way." Dean introduces himself and holds out his hand.

"Castiel Novak." Castiel's tears had stopped by now which he was grateful for.

Instead of shaking hands Dean pulls Castiel up out of his seat, "Well, Cas. My offer still stands if you want to talk to someone."

"Cas?" No one had ever called him 'Cas' before.

Dean smiled, "Yeah, no offense but your names a bit of a mouthful."

"Cas is fine, I guess. You can meet at the cafe next door when you're done here if you still want to listen to my problems." Castiel said shyly, suddenly wanting to close himself off from Dean. Castiel had never been the most sociable person so he was surprised that he'd opened up to Dean as he did.

"Yeah, I'll meet you over there in about ten minutes okay?" Dean was out of there the moment Cas said okay.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Dean was in the middle of pulling on his T-shirt when his phone started ringing.

Dean answered the phone and impatiently said, "What?"

"Mr. Winchester? This is Nurse Lynn. Sam Winchester is in the hospital and your listed as his primary contact." The women on the phone spoke.

"What's wrong with him?" Dean asked urgently, completely forgetting about Castiel as his concern for his brother took over.

"He broke his leg at soccer practice. He's about to go into surgery and he's asking for you." The nurse tried to speak in a calming manner, but it wasn't helping Dean's nerves.

"I'll be there shortly." Dean hung up the phone and rushed out of the theatre. He ran to his car and drove at barely legal speeds to get to his baby brother.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Castiel waited half an hour before he left the cafe. He sighed as he made his way to the bus stop. If Dean hadn't wanted to talk to him then he shouldn't have offered to instead of standing him up. Castiel shook his head, he barely knew the guy why was he making such a big deal about it.

When Castiel arrived home he curled up on his bed and let out a fresh wave of tears. What was so wrong with him that no one wanted him?

-/-/-/-/-

When Gabriel got home, he'd expected his brother to be in the kitchen cooking dinner, but the house was oddly silent. The short man walked up the steps to his younger brother's room. He didnt expect to see baby brother crying his eyes out.

"Hey, Cassie. Whats wrong?" Gabe sat down on the bed and started petting Castiel's short black hair.

"You were right. Every one was right. Balthazar broke up with me." Castiel mumbled into his pillow.

"Oh baby bro, I'm so sorry. Did he tell you why?" Gabriel kept his voice soft and soothing but inside he was seething, how dare Balthazar break his brothers heart.

"He said 'Its not you, its me' but I know its because I wouldnt have sex with him." Castiel let out a watery laugh, "If he'd've waited just a few more hours he would've gotten what he wanted."

Gabe pulled Castiel into hug and whispered into his ear, "Its okay, Cassie. You were too good for him anyway, he was an asshole."


End file.
